A Selection SYOC!
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: You may review, or PM me to enter characters! I really don't care. SYOC IS CLOSED!
1. PrologueGirls

List of girls/Prologue!

1. Hazel Collins, 2

2. Emily Storm, 5

3. Ria Storms, 4

4. Willow Laurels, 4

5. "Cait" Caitlin McCabe, 4

6. Versailles Franc, 3

7. Geneva Robertson, 4

8. Aletheia Sutton, 3

9. Danisha Aarse, 5

10. Vivian Rose, 4

11. Marie Greystone, 5

12. Kennedy Tassley, 2

13. Paige Morgan, 2

14. Abby Barnes, 3

15. Victoria Astley, 2,

16. Jessamine Vila, 4

17. Jeanie Fearley, 3

18. Hannah Carver, 3

19. Allie Xian, 5

20. Danielle Johnson, 3

21. Erin Trans, 2

22. Bonnie Sastley, 6

23. Lucy Reins, 3

24. Ari Vie, 4

25. Jasmine White, 3

26. Anastasia Black, 4

27. Naomi Ann, 2

28. Yolanda Bion, 2

29. Marianne Vonnie, 3

30. Phoebe Cass, 4

31. Annie Voss, 2

32. Jacklyn Bryan, 3

33. Jinni Davis, 2

34. Lany Andersen, 4

35. Esther Cania, 2

That is everyone! Thank you all who submitted! I hope you like the story, so here's a little taste of what the Prince was seeing!

POV Alexander

"1. Hazel Collins, 2, Emily Storm, 5,Ria Storms, 4" Anna Fadaye says. I look mildly surprised, a five, already in. The next ones, two fours and a three, still surprised. I long to leave, to go to the gardens, or to hear Karen play the piano in the dining hall.

I hear even more fives being called, and a lovely two, and even a six! "So, Prince Alexander, how do you feel about these girls?" Anna asks me.

Actually, I feel like throwing up, if you don't mind but I answer "They all look lovely, and I can't wait to meet them."

My mother, Queen Johanna sits on the throne, and my father King Richard sits next to her. My younger brother, sits on a large iron chair by my father. Everyone loves Alexi, but no one likes me anymore, because he is youngest.

"My lady Queen, how do you feel about these girls?" Anna pesters my mother.

"Well, I think they are all lovely, with an exception of one." My father buts in not letting my mother speak.

Of course. Bonnie Sastley, the Six. I wince, and my brother, who is 16 looks pleased, he doesn't like anything below a five. I have met sixes, sevens and eights, they are all lovely people, but they don't like them because they are unruly. I, think this will be a lovely journey for all of us.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**To make it clear I am totally Maxerica, I don't like Aspen at all, I feel sorry for Lucy. This is before America, before Amberly, even before Abby, this is the second Selection.**

Chapter 1: The Plane and New Friends (Jessamine Vila: Caste: 4)

I look hesitantly out the window, and see four other girls sitting on the plane waiting for me. I recognize them as Hazel Collins, a 2, Marie Greystone, a 5, Vivian Rose, a 4 like me, and Victoria Astley a 2. "Hello!" I call out to them as I board the plane with them.

I hear muffled hellos and some grunts. The two 2's push past me and I almost fall to the floor. They are both wearing dresses, when I am wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Vivian stretches out her hand and I take it and say thanks. "Your welcome." Vivian says with a smile stretching across her face.

"We don't have to be competition." Marie says from behind me.

"We don't? I think that I am going to win, and no one will say otherwise." Victoria says menacingly.

"I don't think you will." Marie says with a smirk on her face.

"Stuff it, Five." Victoria says.

Hazel just sits there, reading a magazine while everyone else is on their feet. "You don't have to be cruel just because you are richer than us, or want the crown." Vivian says lightly.

Victoria doesn't deny it and just whips her brown hair and sits down in a plane seat. "I wonder what's gotten into her." I remark to Vivian.

"Probably the crazies!" Vivian says waggling her eyebrows and wiggling her fingers.

I sputter out a laugh and a hint of a smile plays across Marie's face. "Due to a Selected plane not working, we will be picking up five other girls." The pilot says.

Geneva Robertson, Danisha Aarse, Kennedy Tassley, Ria Storms, and Annie Voss aboard our train. I sit close to Vivian and Danisha comes and sits by us. She's silent and I ask "How do you feel about the Selection?"

"Ik denk dat ik een goede tijd zal hebben, en ik zal blijven totdat iemand me schopt." Danisha says and I swivel my head.

"What do you speak? Do you speak English?" I ask?

"Nee, ik spreek Nederlands, geen Engels." Danisha answers with a little bit of a Dutch accent.

"She speaks dutch!" Kennedy says laughing.

"What's a problem with that?" I ask?

"She won't be able to speak to the Prince!" Victoria says squawking.

I feel bad for Danisha, she doesn't know what's going on around her even!

"She will be able to speak to the Prince." I say.

"How would that be, Four?" Kennedy asks menacingly.

"I will teach her English, of course." Jessamine replies.

POV SWITCH: Versailles Franc

We arrive at the huge palace and I take it all in. I don't want to forget this moment ever. I wonder what Cole is thinking right now, watching me on the big screen in the middle of Calgary. My best friend so far I have met is Emily Storm, she is at least tolerable. "Emily, what are you going to say to the Prince?" I ask?

"I don't know yet, I am still miffed by all of this!" She says laughing her jet black hair swaying as she talks.

"Well, I know," Naomi Ann says "I am going to tell him about all of the ads I am in, and I am sure he will love me!"

I fake vomit to Emily and we both burst out giggling and Naomi looks over with a confused expression. That just makes us laugh more, and Emily's face is turning purple, which makes me fall to the ground. "Welcome, ladies of the Selection, to the palace of Illea!" Anna Fadaye says from the front of the plane.

I exit and there are screaming fans holding up signs, I see one saying "Versailles Franc will win it all!" With a big picture of my face next to it with markers taped on it. I laugh and see someone hold out a hat and shout "Autograph!" I quickly sign it and go on.

"Wow!" I hear a girl shout, and it's the Dutch girl, Danisha.

Ria Storms is getting a ton of people and Willow Laurels is beside her laughing as they go past fans. Caitlin McCabe is already waiting for everyone at the top of the place where we stand when we finish.

Geneva Robertson is laughing with Jessamine Vila as they walk down the aisle, pretending they are fashionistas and laughing their tails off. Alethia Sutton stands with a crowd of fans and she snaps a photo with them and laughs as she goes on.

Marie and Vivian go along together almost dancing as they go along, and I am waiting at the top, next to Caitlin. She is fiddling with her thumbs, as if a nervous tick. "Hi." I say to Caitlin and she smiles.

Well, maybe she is kind after all. "Hey." She replies quietly.

Hazel Collins pushes past everyone and I wince as she stands next to me. "We welcome, Prince Alexander of ILLÉA!" Anna Fadaye shouts and the Prince walks by us flashing a smile.

I think one of the girls faints, and she is ushered to the hospital wing. I think of laughing, but not in front of the Prince. It was Yolanda Bion, I think.

"I would like these ten girls to come with me please." The Prince says.

"Jeanie Fearly. Lucy Reins. Phoebe Cass. Anastasia Black. Lany Andersen. Bonnie Sastley. Yolanda Bion. Naomi Ann. Abby Barnes. Hannah Carver. That is all please." Prince Alexander says.

What if he is already narrowing it down to the Elite? What did we do wrong? Maybe, what did they do wrong?

We are greeted by the Queen and the King, and taken to our rooms. Mine is in a secluded area with Jessamine, Danisha, and Allie Xian. I see three girls, bowing to me saying "I'm Jewel, I'm Valerie, and I'm Hana."

"We're you're maids!" They shout happily. "Oh hi." I say and I silently curse myself, I could have said something better.

The ten girls come down the hallway crying, saying they were out. This competition is fiercer than I imagine, and castes _do _play a role in this.

HERE ARE THE GIRLS THAT ARE LEFT AFTER DAY 1!

1. Hazel Collins, 2

2. Emily Storm, 5

3. Ria Storms, 4

4. Willow Laurels, 4

5. "Cait" Caitlin McCabe, 4

6. Versailles Franc, 3

7. Geneva Robertson, 4

8. Aletheia Sutton, 3

9. Danisha Aarse, 5

10. Vivian Rose, 4

11. Marie Greystone, 5

12. Kennedy Tassley, 2

13. Paige Morgan, 2

14. Abby Barnes, 3

15. Victoria Astley, 2,

16. Jessamine Vila, 4

17. Jeanie Fearley, 3

18. Hannah Carver, 3

19. Allie Xian, 5

20. Danielle Johnson, 3

21. Erin Trans, 2

22. Bonnie Sastley, 6

23. Lucy Reins, 3

24. Ari Vie, 4

25. Jasmine White, 3

26. Anastasia Black, 4

27. Naomi Ann, 2

28. Yolanda Bion, 2

29. Marianne Vonnie, 3

30. Phoebe Cass, 4

31. Annie Voss, 2

32. Jacklyn Bryan, 3

33. Jinni Davis, 2

34. Lany Andersen, 4

35. Esther Cania, 2


	3. Chapter 2

THERE WILL BE POLLS WHO YOU WANT TO BE QUEEN ON MY PROFILE! SO CHECK THOSE OUT! J

Chapter 2: The Training (Aletheia Sutton: 3)

"You will all meet the Prince tomorrow, so please chat with the fellow girls." Anna says.

Immediately I run down the stairs and find Jessamine Vila and Danisha Aarse sitting on a bench. Jessamine looks like she's trying to remember a foreign language. Across the room Kennedy Tassley, Hazel Collins, and Victoria Astley are sniggering at them.

"Really?" I say arching my eyebrows at the girls, but going past them.

I pick up a book I had recently been reading when the Queen, King, and Prince walk by. I immediately fall into a curtsy as do most of the girls. They seem to be deep in thought, as if something were happening.

"What's wrong?" Someone asks?

"You're out." The younger Prince says from behind.

"Really? I didn't think you chose who got out?" Jessamine fires back.

I see Marie standing next to Willow, trying to regain her breath.

"I'd watch out, Four." Alexi spits at Jessamine.

"You watch out yourself." Jessamine snaps before he walks away.

Hazel looks pleased to see Jessamine struggling. Ria and Willow are holding each other's arms and walking away from the whole thing. "There has been a dreadful attack in New Asia, and we were blamed for it." The Queen says sadly.

We were ordered to go back to our rooms and have supper there.

POV SWITCH: Jacklyn Bryan: 3

I was just getting ready to eat my supper when the Prince walked in my room. "Hi, Your Majesty," I said wiping off the peanut butter off my face.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asks?

"Where?" I ask my nose scrunched up.

"To the dining hall of course, five other girls are already there." He says.

I walk off, and see Paige Morgan, Marianne Vonnie, Jasmine White, Ari Vie, and Erin Trans sitting at a small table. "Welcome ladies, please sit down." The Prince says.

"I am sorry, but we will have to let you six girls go, because of the recent attacks in New Asia on our soldiers. Please go home with love, rather than with malice." The Prince says and gives us each a kiss on our hands. Most of the girls took it in stride, but not Paige, she was weeping and asking for forgiveness. "Let's go, Paige." I say and grab her arm.

POV Switch: Caitlin McCabe: 4

I sit in my little room, alone reading a small journal about the third world war, and Ria and Willow walk in. "Hey." I say quietly.

"Hi!" They say cheerfully.

"What's up?" I ask dreading.

"Not much, we just wondered if you wanted to go to a movie with some of the Selected girls." Willow says smiling.

"Oh, sure, I'll be there in a second." I say grinning to myself.

I rush and put on a pink dress, and see about fifteen of the other girls in there. "Hey!" They all shout, and I plop down next to Willow and Jessamine.

Danisha seems to have gained a friend in Jessamine and now they are inseparable! Geneva Robertson and Vivian Rose are sitting by Versailles Franc talking about something. "Aletheia! Come sit over here!" Willow shouts and Aletheia comes to sit.

Girls left:

1. Hazel Collins, 2

2. Emily Storm, 5

3. Ria Storms, 4

4. Willow Laurels, 4

5. "Cait" Caitlin McCabe, 4

6. Versailles Franc, 3

7. Geneva Robertson, 4

8. Aletheia Sutton, 3

9. Danisha Aarse, 5

10. Vivian Rose, 4

11. Marie Greystone, 5

12. Kennedy Tassley, 2

13. Paige Morgan, 2

14. Abby Barnes, 3

15. Victoria Astley, 2,

16. Jessamine Vila, 4

17. Jeanie Fearley, 3

18. Hannah Carver, 3

19. Allie Xian, 5

20. Danielle Johnson, 3

21. Erin Trans, 2

22. Bonnie Sastley, 6

23. Lucy Reins, 3

24. Ari Vie, 4

25. Jasmine White, 3

26. Anastasia Black, 4

27. Naomi Ann, 2

28. Yolanda Bion, 2

29. Marianne Vonnie, 3

30. Phoebe Cass, 4

31. Annie Voss, 2

32. Jacklyn Bryan, 3

33. Jinni Davis, 2

34. Lany Andersen, 4

35. Esther Cania, 2

Thank you all of you, for all of the lovely reviews! x tugging my ear, whenever x


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Three things:

1: I write as I write, and please do not be mean about it. If you have any questions please PM me.

2. I will try to make the chapters longer, but please do not be upset if they are short.

3. On my thing, it has a strikethrough on people that are out, I am sorry if it doesn't have it on yours. Onto Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Frantic Eliminations (Geneva Robertson: 4)

After the movie, we go back to our rooms, and wait there, and I see my maids hurrying in. "Where were you guys?" I ask?

"We were making your dress for the Report!" Natalie snaps.

Natalie is obviously the one they like to talk because she speaks her mind. "Okay, thank you." I say, "Can I see it?"

"Nope. Bad luck." Natalie says frantically.

Elaine hurries past carrying a bundle of clothes. This is going to be a long week, I tell you. "All Selected girls report to the dining hall, to meet Prince Alexander and Prince Alexi." The Queen's voice floated over the intercom.

I rushed downstairs in my new dress, that's green and gold, and I see other girls wearing relatively the same thing. The only three that are wearing different ones are Jessamine who is wearing a pure white, Danisha who is wearing red fading into white, and Emily who is wearing black. "We'll start at the top, so Hazel will go first." Queen Johanna says.

I talk worriedly to the people beside me, who don't even pay attention, and I realize one is Allie Xian, and the other is Ria Storms. "Next." Alexander says.

"I hope he likes me." Allie says frantically to me.

"Oh, he will!" I say looking at her gorgeous black and gold dress.

Immediately I see Emily is talking to Alexander, while Hazel is talking to Alexi, so I guess one talks to one while the other talks to the other one. "Next." Alexander says promptly and Ria gets up and I whisper "Good luck." Ria starts chatting away to Alexander and Hazel is walking toward us. Impatiently I walk away from Allie.

POV SWITCH: Jessamine Vila

I see everyone go up, and then they call "Next, Danisha Aarse." I silently curse to myself, she can't! I rush up to her and ask in Dutch, do you want me to go up with you. She replies yes, please, you could be my Dutch to English dictionary and we laugh.

"Um, Lady Jessamine, it isn't your turn." Alexander says when he sees me walking up with Danisha.

"Certainly you know she speaks Dutch, and doesn't know very much English, so I am helping her." I say clearly, though my hands are quivering.

"Oh, I guess that is all right, as long as it is all right with her?" Alexander says smiling at the both of us.

"Yes." Danisha says in English.

"Then great! Tell me about yourselves, both of you, I will take two times as much time for you two." Alexander says adjusting his position.

"Nou, ik ben geboren in Nederland, maar ik verhuisd naar Illea toen ik een klein meisje was, en zijn hier sindsdien woont. Ik ben dol op spelen met mijn hond, Charlie. Mijn beste vriend is een meisje genaamd Aisling. Ik wil de fluit en klarinet spelen en gaan op jacht in het wild met mijn boog en pijlen. Dat is meestal alles over mij, kunt u nu vragen Jessamine." Danisha says in my ear.

"Well, I was born in the Netherlands, but I moved to Illea when I was a little girl, and have been living here ever since. I love to play with my dog, Charlie. My best friend is a girl named Aisling. I like to play the flute and the clarinet and go hunting in the wild with my bow and arrows. That is mostly all about me, you can ask Jessamine now." I translate to Alexander with a little difficulty, but not much.

"Okay then, Jessamine, tell me about yourself." Alexander says adjusting his staff and position to face me instead of Danisha, who looks lovely.

"Well, there isn't much to tell," I say laughing "I was born in Calgary, and have lived there ever since, my best friend was killed when I was 14, and I still miss him to this day," I say drying my eyes "I am going to teach Danisha English, which will be a fun journey, and hopefully by the time you choose a wife she will have learned English." I say.

"Well, if she hasn't I won't count her out, I promise you." Alexander says sincerely, which makes me think he meant it.

We move onto Alexi, and we say about the same things we said to Alexander, but Alexi looks a little crueler. He has a cold look in his eye, and a devilish glee that only suits him. I can't believe Illea likes him more than Alexander, who is kind and forgiving. I look at the both of them.

Alexander has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and is wearing a suit coat with medals and everything on it. Alexi has black hair and cold, piercing gray eyes and is wearing a suit and a tie. I can't help but wonder, why are they even related?

"Get to the safe rooms!" Someone shouts.

POV SWITCH: Marie Greystone

I am one of the last people to leave the Great Room, along with Jessamine, Danisha, the Princes, and Hazel. "My maids!" Danisha cries out in a thick Dutch accent.

"Mine too!" Jessamine shouts.

"Leave them." Alexi says coldly.

"I'm going to get them!" Jessamine and Danisha say at the same time.

"Fine, die then, for all I care," Alexi says.

They rush off to get their maids, and bring them to safety. I run along to the safe room, and the guards are talking "Lock the doors?" They ask?

"Yes." Alexi says and the doors lock, and we hear screaming, it's Jessamine and Danisha. We hear shouts and the rebels are trying to get them. I hear clomping and shoes are being thrown, I can tell because I hear shattering. We open the doors and the guards fire at the rebels, and the other ones run off into the wooded areas.

"Bailey!" Danisha shouts "Get her to the hospital!"

People rush them off into different directions, trying to get them to leave the safe room. Some Selected girls are crying and demanding they leave. "Anyone who wishes to leave, may leave." Alexander says bringing blankets around to the girls.

In the end, five girls left, Allie Xian, Abby Barnes, Annie Voss, Esther Cania (Which I thought had a fine time, but I guess she wanted out), and Kennedy Tassley all wanted out. I guess competition is getting intense.

Girls Left: In order of Popularity in The Report

1. Hazel Collins, 2

2. Danisha Aarse, 5

3. Ria Storms, 4

4. Jessamine Vila, 4

5. "Cait" Caitlin McCabe, 4

6. Versailles Franc, 3

7. Geneva Robertson, 4

8. Aletheia Sutton, 3

9. Emily Storm, 5

10. Vivian Rose, 4

11. Marie Greystone, 5

12. Victoria Astley, 2,

13. Willow Laurels, 4

14. Danielle Johnson, 3

Eventually there will be your characters getting out, so brace for it!


	5. Chapter 4: Down to the Elite

Author's Note: I will make it longer as soon as it gets down to the Elite, so don't worry, that's my favorite part of the Selection. Well onto Chapter 4! And if you think the character's are going fast, it's because I wanna get to the Elite!

Sorry if your character hasn't had a POV I will try to get everyone to have one if they make it to the Elite! :D So, lets get a going!

Chapter 4: The Narrowing (Jessamine)

"Sorry ladies that we haven't had much time to meet, but I guess there hasn't been enough time, but I will start getting you guys out on dates. First, I am going to start with Jessamine Vila." Prince Alexander says looking at me.

"Okay." I say nervously and the other girls send me jealous looks.

Danisha looks alright though she smiles and gives me a thumbs up, apparently she knew most of the words, I have taught her most of those, so I am proud.

Everyone else leaves and the Prince asks "Where do you want to go?"

"How about the gardens?" I ask?

"Okay." He says and asks me to lead the way.

I go down the hallway and take in the fresh herbs and flowers. He picks a pink one and hands it to me. I laugh and he laughs and it's a laughing fest, I guess.

"Well, tell me more about yourself." Alexander says smiling.

"I was born in—." I was cut off and he says

"Tell me about YOU, not who they say you are." He says.

"Okay, then, I like to eat cookies, which I know is bad for me, but, still. I have taken one vacation to the German Federation, which I loved. It was so beautiful there, and I felt like I was free, you know? Not bound by my caste, but free." I say sighing remembering Berlin.

"Sounds like it was wonderful." He says wistful.

"You haven't been there?" I ask surprised?

"I haven't been outside of Illea, ever. They keep me here like I'm an animal, they take Alexi places though." Alexander says.

"That's awful! Just because he's younger doesn't mean he should get everything!" I say astounded.

"I'm glad you understand. Do you have any siblings?" He asks?

"Yes, actually, one brother, George, he's so little though, he's three right now." I explain.

"Ah, that's wonderful, I'm sure your family is proud. What do you think of the whole idea of the Selection?" He asks earnestly.

"Um, to be truthful, I think it's a sick way to find a wife, but I guess that's what we have to do, right?" I ask?

"Yeah, it wasn't my idea, it was my father's. He thought it was a wonderful idea." He says as if he remembered somebody from the past.

"Did you love someone before the Selection?" I ask?

"Yeah. Her name was Sky. She was actually from the German Federation." He says.

"Sky. Sky Richardson? The excuse my language but the bitc*? She's awful!" I say.

"She is now. She wasn't before, but have you had a boyfriend?" He asks?

"Shouldn't you know this, and yes I have. His name was Darwin, and he was a two, and he cheated on me with another girl. I came to find a new life, you know?" I say tearing up.

Then without warning, he leans in and kisses me on the lips. He tastes of vanilla and strawberries, and I smile.

POV Switch: Hazel Collins

I silently spy on Jessamine and the Prince, and she flings her shoes my way. Without warning, I slip a piece of glass into them. I run and hide inside a doorway, and see she's coming toward me. Alexander is walking the other way. She slips her shoes on and she lets out a wail. "HELP!" She screams and falls to the ground.

The Prince runs over to her and sees her feet has a broken piece of glass in it. He shakes and shouts "Doctor!" A doctor runs toward him, and I sneak away.

My work here is done. "Hey, Victoria!" I shout when I reach the Great Hall.

"What?" She whispers.

I tell her that Jessamine and the Prince kissed and she repulses, as if she isn't very happy about it. "I snuck a piece of glass in her shoe." I say sweetly in her ear.

"Great job, Hazel." Victoria says smugly.

"Thanks, who should I get next?" I ask?

"Danisha, the Dutch girl. She's second in the polls."

"Kay." I say and the Prince walks in, furious.

"There was a broken piece of glass in Lady Jessamine's shoe. If I find out, that any of you girls did it, you will be gone from the palace straight away." Alexander says quivering with anger.

No one says a word, Danisha looks like she's about to cry and runs toward the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry, but to the recent events in New Asia, I have to cut the field down, yet again. I am cutting it to the Elite. That means only 10 girls will remain in the Selection." Alexander says and cameras come toward us.

"Those staying are as follows, Lady Hazel, Lady Danisha, Lady Ria, Lady Vivian, Lady Jessamine, Lady Victoria, Lady Versailles, Lady Aletheia, Lady Marie, and Lady Emily. I am sorry everyone who is out, I am sending with you five hundred dollars to make up for it." He says apologetically.

CHAPTER OVER!:

Such an exciting chapter, correct?!

Girls left: THE ELITE:

Lady Hazel

Lady Danisha

Lady Ria

Lady Vivian

Lady Jessamine

Lady Victoria

Lady Versailles

Lady Aletheia

Lady Marie

Lady Emily

SUCH A STORY! I AM QUIVERING WITH WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! HA! CLIFFIE!


	6. Chapter 5: Down to Five

Authors Note: Obviously it wasn't a long wait since I am on a writing frenzy! :D So, here we go x drum roll x

Chapter 5: The Punishment (Jessamine)

"All of the Elite please report to the Great Room for an announcement. Thank you." A voice comes over the intercom and I ask Valerie "Can I have an amazing dress for this occasion?" I ask?

"You realize the Prince went on dates with everyone, right?" Valerie asks?

"Yes, I do realize this, and please?" I plead?

"Of course! How about this strapless light green one?" She asks?

"It's amazing!" I cry and hug her and put it on.

I walk down to the Great Room in style, and see everyone put up their dukes as well. Everyone is wearing a different color of dress. It's like a color bomb exploded on this place. "We are letting each of you invite two people to the palace for three days, please let us know in fifteen minutes who you want." Prince Alexander says.

I don't have to think so I walk up to him and say "I want to have my mother and a friend of mine named Gracie."

"We'll call them straight away." Alexander smiles.

Ria Storms POV

"I want to have my best friend, Amber Kingsly and my father please." I say.

"We'll do the best we can to get them here, I am sure we can get them here soon." He says smiling.

"Thanks." I say.

I walk away and see Jessamine shout in relief "You did it! You mastered the basic words! I'm so proud of you! You have almost the whole dictionary ready! Even I don't know that many words!" She shouts and laughs to Danisha.

I smile, at least now we are all on fair ground. I go to bed, and smile to myself, I wonder who's getting eliminated next. The Elite. I can't believe it. My mom and dad have to be so proud of me. All of the girls are already being snatched by guys and married or are dating. I fall asleep and wake up to a screeching bell, meaning we have to go to breakfast. I slip on a dress that I didn't even know I had and put on some flats and walk to breakfast.

All of the girls sit there groggily, yawning or stirring their coffee. Danisha is chatting up Emily, and they look like they are having a good time. I'm glad, but I know this Selection will end fast. The Prince is already leaning away from me, and I know it.

"I will invite you all to one more date before I make another elimination. The next one will be large due to the fighting in New Asia."

"First, Danisha Aarse."

DANISHA'S POV  
>"Okay." I say and hop up from where I was. I walk toward the Prince, and he smiles and asks as he did before "Where do you want to go?"<p>

"How about, the outer walls?" I ask?

"Then the outer walls it shall be, my dear." Alexander says.

"My dear?" I sputter out laughing.

"Not good?" He asks? "Hazel and Victoria liked it?"

"Of course they would." I say muttering to myself.

He lets out a pure laugh and I smile. I look out at the outer wall. Made out of solid stone. Then why do all of the rebels get inside them? How do they get inside them? Are we just that frail? Or is there something bigger at work here? I wonder when the Selection will end. My guess is less than a week. He will make the decision. I wonder who it will be between. I know that all of the girls are invited back for the wedding if they wish to come.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alexander asks?

"Angeles isn't, but the wall is." I say.

"Why isn't Angeles beautiful?" Alexander asks sincerely?

"Because of all of the smog that makes the air so unbreathable! It makes me want to choke, unlike were Zuni had all of the fresh air!" I say with a fascination that he didn't notice.

"I haven't been outside Angeles before." He says sadly.

I almost faint "You haven't?" I ask incredulous?

"Nope. Never." He says mourning.

"Well, if I become Queen I want to tour the world." I say mock-flying.

"Can you teach me some Dutch?" He asks?

"How much?" I ask looking at him crazy?

"Just a sentence or two." He says.

"Well let's try these two. Ik hou van je is I love you. And Uwe Majesteit is Your Majesty." I say.

"Ik hou van je. Uwe Majesteit is a lunatic." He says breaking out laughing.

I laugh too, and he says "Well, I'm sorry, it's been a fun time, but I have to find the other girls now, I can't stay with you the whole day."

"Okay." I say and he walks away.

Jessamine's POV

It's about time for him to make another decision, a big one.

"I am narrowing it down to five. Please remain calm. Here are the five. Lady Danisha. Lady Jessamine. Lady Versailles. Lady Ria. And Lady Hazel." The Prince says and everyone gasps.

I'm still here. Which means he still wants me. And I want him.

THANK YOU ALL! I AM GOING TO WRAP IT UP IN THE NEXT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY! I ALREADY HAVE MY QUEEN PICKED OUT! But I won't tell yous.

THE LADIES LEFT:

Lady Jessamine

Lady Versailles

Lady Danisha

Lady Ria

Lady Hazel


	7. Chapter 6: Down to the Final 2

Chapter 6: The Awful (Versailles)

"No! I didn't! He made me!" Someone shouts while being dragged down the hallway. "Tell it to the Prince." A guard says.

I look outside my bedroom and Ria is being shepherded down the hallway, in a nightgown. Amber and my dad are here, I can't believe something is happening. I wake Amber up and we sneak down the hallway.

"All Selected girls report to the Great Room please. Thank you." The voice of Anna Fadaye drawls.

I run down the hallway with Amber at my side and we enter a room. Alexi and Alexander are standing at the top of the steps in a heated argument. The Queen is sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. The King is standing next to Ria and she is crying her heart out.

"Come up to the stage, Lady Ria." Alexi says.

The Report people flood in with cameras, and Jessamine, Hazel, Danisha and I are put in almost a pen like thing. "Lady Ria was found in an intimate position with Prince Alexi. She claims it was his doing, but he denies it. She will receive twenty canings. You will now be the lowest of the low, you will now be an eight." Anna Fadaye says.

Canings? I don't know what those are? Then I find out. A guard pulls out a cane and brings it down on her hands. Ria cries out in pain and Amber, her friend is being restrained by guards.

Then someone else dares to help her. Jessamine shrieks and flails at the nearest guard. She is making time, she is gaining on the stage. I would have been seriously scared if I were the guard. I see her mother flush with pride for her little girl.

Jessamine lifts her dress and she flies at the guard who brings down another cane on Ria. She slaps him across the face and the guard turns and whacks her in the head with the cane. Lady Jessamine falls to the ground like a rag doll and lays there crumpled in a heap while I watch in horror as the other twenty are put on Ria.

"She will now be escorted out, no one will interfere. Her family will follow and her friend as well." Anna says.

I put my head in my hands as I see Ria's dark hair go by. I see Jessamine's blonde head on the ground, which is oozing blood. "I'm sorry, Ria." I say quietly as she walks past.

I see Alexi and Alexander still arguing and I ask Alexander "Please come with me for one second." Alexi looks relieved to be away from his older brother.

"Why didn't you stop it?" I ask furiously.

"It was that or the firing squad would have shot her in the head!" Alexander yelled.

"Whose fault was it?" I ask?

"Alexi's of course, but he is royalty and my family didn't want a bad reputation." Alexander says.

"Well, I'll go to hell before I see that happen again." I say defiantly and he looks like he agrees.

"What about Lady Jessamine, she was struck in the head! She was knocked out! What are they going to do to her for interfering!" I scream.

The King opens the door and sees me in a furious state. "Lady Versailles, I know this is a very hard day for you, but you must remain calm."

"Go to hell." I say and push past him.

Jessamine's POV

"Lady Ria is eliminated. There are only four girls left! Let's see who the country wants as their Princess!" Anna shouts cheerily.

On the front I see Hazel and 40% Then Danisha and 29% Then Me with 18% and Versailles with 13%.

"Hazel Collins looks like she's the popular one with Danisha Aarse right behind! I can't wait to see who the Prince chooses can you?" Anna laughs and says "I bet you can't! That's why he is going to make an announcement for the final two!"

"In two days time I will choose the victor, but now it is time to reveal fourth place. In fourth place we have Versailles Franc!" Versailles is shown on the screen smiling.

"In third place we have Hazel Collins!" Anna Fadaye shouts and Hazel looks livid. I can't believe it. It's down to me or Danisha!

"Good luck to the final two girls, I am sure they will do wonderful." Alexander says.

"That's right, our final two girls, Jessamine Vila from Calgary and Danisha Aarse from Carolina!" Anna shouts gleefully.

So that's it. We're down to the final two. Who will win? DUN DUN DUN!

The Girls remaining: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE ONE!:

Lady Jessamine

Lady Danisha


	8. Chapter 7: The One

Author's Note: This is it. The final chapter. Who will be the One? I thank you all for being with me the whole time. I will have the next story up soon! It will be King Alexander's and The One's child. :D GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT (MEBBE!)

CHAPTER 7: The One (Alexander)

"Danisha!" Jessamine shouts!

"Yeah?" She shouts back running toward Jessamine?

"Let's promise to stay friends even if one of us loses." Jessamine say sshaking her shoulders.

"I agree, we should!" She says smiling!

I look at the both of them, evaluating the chances. I see Danisha, kind, caring, reserved, brown dark hair in a white dress. I see Jessamine, kind, smart, feisty I smile at that. Her blonde hair pulled to one side of her face. I know the choice is clear.

I call them both up to wear I stand, and they both look at me hopefully. "I am sorry that this Selection was so short, and I only got to take you girls on five dates. But, I think I know which one of you I want as my Queen." They hold onto each other's arms. They will be best friends still in the future, and I am glad for that.

"Lady Jessamine." I say and she looks up with her eyes lit up, "I have to pick Lady Danisha, but I think I know someone that has been waiting for you this whole time." And her eyes fall and she turns around.

"Darwin?" She exclaims?

"I'm here to say I'm sorry, and that if you would please forgive me, I would like you to be my girlfriend?" Darwin says.

"Absolutely not. You scum leave my presence immediately." Jessamine says and he steps out of the way. Another man is in her sight.

"Alec!" Jessamine shouts and runs into his arms.

I know who it is, her best friend. Danisha smiles at me and I return it. "The wedding will be tonight, your maids have your dress ready." I say and her grin spreads.

"We will also have Alec and Jessamine's wedding if it is alright with her?" Danisha asks?

"Of course!" I say and Jessamine laughs and tears fall down her cheeks as she sees a ring.

"Yes." Jessamine whispers and falls into Alec's arms again.

"You both have to be standing next to me, no matter what happens, but we know who won, right girls?" I ask? They both reply yes and we go downstairs to where TV cameras are everywhere.

I stand at the top of the stairs and I look at the peering faces of everyone that was in the Selection. I don't see Ria, and my heart pierces me. Marie Greystone has a look in her eye as she looks at Jessamine and Jessamine makes a slight shake of her head.

"The Prince will now make the decision for who will be his wife." Anna Fadaye says, I really hate that lady, I would love to fire her.

"I choose Lady Danisha." I say and look at the Dutch girl, who went through ups and downs this whole time. I hug her and give her her ring. "Thank you." She says and kisses me lightly on the lips.

I walk over to Jessamine and give her a hug as well. "Thank you for being there for Danisha, even when times were hard." I say.

"Of course, if you ever need me I will call you. And if you break that girl's heart I will break your face." She says and lets go. She runs over to the other Selected girls and chats with them.

"I think I made the right decision." I say to Danisha.

TWO YEARS LATER!

"What are we going to name him?" Danisha asks me?

"How about Alec?" I say?

"Sounds perfect. The godmother will be Jessamine of course!" Danisha says.

"Too bad in eighteen years he will hold his Selection." I say.

"It won't be all bad, you know."

THE END! HOW WONDERFUL!?

Thank you all for sticking with me

Thank you to justmedanisha, and others!

The Final Couple

Queen Danisha and King Alexander!


	9. Epilogue

A/N: I decided to go back and see all of my stories one last time and give them each one last chapter. One last taste of awesomeness. So, here I am ready for A Selection SYOC. This is going to be a small get together between some of the Selected girls: Marie Greystone, Jessamine Reiss, Queen Danisha, King Alexander, and Ria.

POV Lady Jessamine of Calgary

I smile as I greet the royal family, they invited back a few of us, including Marie and Ria. Just us three, but eventually they will invite everyone back.

"How does it feel to be back in the palace after your defeat, Lady Jessamine?" A reporter asks me.

"It wasn't a defeat. It was a great victory for me, my husband and Queen Danisha." I say with a smile.

Danisha has an impish grin on her face as I make my way to her. "Well, well, well if it isn't Jessamine." She says in a mock mean tone.

"Your highness." I say with a bow.

"Marie. Ria." Danisha says barely containing her joy. I know she must have chosen us three to come back first, because we were her closest friends in the competition.

"Let's go to the Dining Hall, shall we? The men are talking in there." Danisha says leading us to them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have done more for you Ria." I whisper in her ear and she gives me a small smile and shakes her head.

"It's okay. You would have gotten the same punishment as I did. After all, you did do well in the end." Ria says and I smile at her.

We have all grown in these ten years, most of us call each other every day. I do not call or talk to Hazel or Victoria very often, because when I do I regret it. Alec is talking to Alexander and Marie's husband and Ria's are talking as well.

We all get wonderful dinners courteous of the palace staff. Still, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if it had all turned out differently. If I would have won. If Versailles would have won. Where would I be? What would I be? But, I think it turned out just the way it was supposed to.

POV King Alexander

I should feel nervous with these girls back in the palace, but I am quite at ease. I get to personally tell Ria I tried to stop it, tell Marie that she did wonderfully and just see Jessamine again. I see Jessamine, Ria, Marie and Danisha talking in the corner, all chatting about something and every so often Danisha would laugh a little or Jessamine would throw her head back, laughing her head off. Ria was more reserved than what I last thought she was. Marie turned out to be a world famous nurse and helped a lot of countries deal with diseases and sickness.

The last surprise, though I have to admit, was bigger than everything. "Girls!" Someone shouts from the doorway.

"Versailles!" They all shout and swarm her, getting her food and a drink.

"We just have to play a game!" Versailles says, glancing at us all, taking it all in again. I can't imagine how much she is remembering as of right now.

POV Queen Danisha

I love seeing all my friends again, it just makes me human. "How about dodgeball?" Jessamine asks, a wicked grin creeping on her face as she raises a ball from behind her back and throws it at King Alexander, who taken off guard gets hit. "Ha!" Jessamine shouts and ascends the stairs.

"Screw heels!" Marie shouts and takes them off, chucking them at me and Ria.

"You got it girl!" I shout and take mine off, chucking them at the men. But Jessamine has already reached the top and is chucking pillows down at us.

"No! That's not fair!" Versailles shouts and runs up the stairs to tackle Jessamine.

Marie is just shrieking as the men try to get her with pillows. "Run!" I shout to the girls. I realize we need an alliance.

"Girls! Get them!" Jessamine shouts lobbing pillows over her shoulder.

The King tackles me and I laugh as each of them are taken down.

3 Hours Later

POV Jessamine

"Bye Danisha." I say with a light smile on my face and I give her a hug.

"Bye Ria, bye Marie, bye Versailles!" I shout and run with Alec to my car.

A/N: I thought that was fun. Really fun.


End file.
